


The Fall of Cinder Fall

by speedrhino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Lies, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedrhino/pseuds/speedrhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinder's life has been a hard and difficult one. Her parents were ripped from her arms. The only boyfriend she ever had turned out to be different then she thought, and the kingdoms have essentially abandoned her. However when she meets a new friend she realizes what must be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of Cinder Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This all takes place before the events of RWBY volume 1 obviously. I still plan on finishing the Return but this is just a story I wanted to type along side with The Return.

"It's a girl," the doctor told Rebecca and Sawyer Fall. The two of them had done it. They had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her cries echoed through the room. The doctor took her away so that he could clean the blood off of her. It had been a long and tiring birth, but it was done now. 

"We did it Sawyer, we have a baby girl," Rebecca said holding Sawyer's hand smiling at him. "Yeah, we do," Sawyer said. Their lives were not the easiest. Sawyer worked as a construction worker for the city of Mistral who was paid almost next to nothing since construction was rather meaningless at this point. Mistral's walls were set and almost all of the city was filled with buildings. He hardly got to work because there was nowhere left to build.

Rebecca was a school teacher for kindergarten students. She loved her job, but even then, it didn't pay much either. They made enough for a stable living but it was just barely there. However it didn't matter to them. They wanted the child, and they would do whatever it took to provide for her, even if it meant giving up some of the things they enjoyed. 

The doctor came back in the room and the child ad stopped crying by now. Her eyes were opened and full of wonder. "She is quite lively," the doctor said handing her over to Rebecca. Rebecca took her new baby girl and smiled down at her. "Look Sawyer, her eyes are so beautiful," Rebecca stated showing her amber eyes. It was odd to the two of them since neither of them had amber eyes an d never even heard of it being a possible eye color. 

"What should we name her?" Sawyer asked. The two remained quiet for a moment as they thought about it, but finally Rebecca spoke. "Cinder," she said. "That's a brilliant name," Sawyer said and thus, Cinder's name was chosen and her life was soon to begin. 

\--------------------

The phone rang yet again. Sawyer got up and sighed. Then he heard it, and that was when he remembered that his life had changed. It had been a week since Cinder was born, and the doctors had just allowed the Fall family to take their baby home that day. 

As the phone rang yet again it woke Cinder and she started crying. "Damn," Sawyer said sighing as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" he answered into the phone. Rebecca got up hearing Cinder cry and went to deal with it as he answered the phone. 

"Mr. Fall, congratulations on the new child," the reply came back. Sawyer's eyes went wide. It was Ryan Silver, a man that Sawyer had gotten a loan from so that he could keep his home for his family. He had completely forgotten about the loan in the year since he promised to pay it back. 

"I assume you know what I am calling about?" Ryan asked. "Yes," Sawyer replied. This was about money. This whole damn world was only about the money. "You have one month. Once I have all my money, I'll leave you alone. However, I understand that you'll have to provide for that child, so here's the deal. You can pay me at least five hundred Lien every month, and I'll leave you alone, is that clear?" 

"Yes," Sawyer agreed. "Good," Ryan said before he hung up and left Sawyer there. "Who was that baby?" Rebecca asked as she came back to the room about ten minutes later. Cinder was asleep again and Rebecca crawled into bed next to Sawyer. "Wrong number," Sawyer said reassuringly. Rebecca knew he was lying, but if her wasn't going to tell then she wasn't going to pry. "Well as long as everything's alright," Rebecca said before she fell back asleep.

Sawyer however was too nervous to go back to sleep again. He got up without waking Rebecca and headed to Cinder's room. He sat down next to her crib and watched her breathe. It was then that he noticed something strange. The heat in the room. He got up to check the thermostat in her room. It read seventy-five degrees. He quickly went out to the hallway and checked their. It read the usual sixty-eight degrees that he liked to keep it at.

Something was wrong and he knew it. He went back into Cinder's room to see if there was a ventilation problem. He couldn't find anything wrong with the ventilation. "What's going on?" Sawyer asked starting to get a bit concerned. Suddenly he felt it start to cool down. He looked at the thermostat again and saw it slowly dropping it to 68 degrees. He shrugged it off even though he knew that whatever happened wasn't normal. 

He turned to look at his daughter who was now awake and watching him with a curious look. He walked over to his daughter and lightly kissed her forehead. He backed away quickly afterwards as he felt like he had third degree burns on his mouth. His eyes went wide as he realized what had happened. It was his daughter that heated the room. How was that even possible?

He stood up and felt her forehead. She had cooled down in a matter of seconds. "You're one strange child Cinder," Sawyer said before kissing her forehead again, "but you're my child," he said happily. He went back to his room and got back in bed. After about half an hour he fell back asleep. 

\--------------------  
"Sir, are you seriously giving him time? Shouldn't we go make sure he understands what will happen if he doesn't pay us?" Nicholas, Ryan's right hand man, asked. Ryan simply laughed before turning to face Nicholas. "First off Nicholas I am going to make it clear that I am not an unfair man. Sawyer hardly makes any money as it is since Mistral really has no need for construction, and now he has a child. Second of all Sawyer will pay us if it means protecting his family unless he is extremely stupid," Ryan stated. 

Nicholas nodded and left to leave the room. When he got back to his room, his partner Eric was waiting for him while cleaning out a disassembled rifle. 

"How'd it go?" Eric asked with a monotone voice. Eric felt no emotion while Nicholas was the polar opposite. The two of them had nothing in common, but they still made great partners. "The fool isn't going to do anything except wait for that Fall bastard to pay us,"Nicholas said throwing himself down on the bed. "Do you really have to clean that thing in here? It smells like oil when you," Nicholas said.

"If I don't clean my rifle it won't work when I need it to," Eric explained to Nicholas. "I understand that, but you can clean it somewhere else can't you?" Nicholas asked. Eric stood up and started putting his cleaning supplies away. Afterwards the parts of the gun lifted into the air and themselves together again completely in a matter of seconds. "No because then it wouldn't annoy you." Eric replied. 

Nicholas sighed and sat up straight. "One of these days I am going to put an end to that old fool. You with me?" Nicholas asked. When he looked to Eric he had Eric's rifle in his face. Nicholas didn't flinch at all; he wasn't going to back down. Eric put his rifle down gently and nodded. "Ever since I joined this group you've been my partner. You've become my brother Nicholas, and that is something you have that Ryan will never," Eric said.

Nicholas smiled and laid back down on his bed. "When should we start?" He asked. "First we need the support of most of the gang, after that we should be good to go, but that will take awhile," Eric said. Nicholas simply laughed before responding, "I have no problem waiting so long as Ryan dies and we take control." Eric laid on his own bed while speaking, "Then we start tomorrow," Eric said.

\--------------------

It was now nine in the morning and Sawyer was explaining to Rebecca the events of last night in the kitchen. "I'm telling you Rebecca, Cinder is already close to finding her semblance. If we don't keep her away from that path then she won't have a normal life," Sawyer said. "Sawyer, children aren't born that close to unlocking their semblance, it just doesn't happen." Rebecca argued. "What proof do you have anyway?" She asked. 

Sawyer sighed before answering her question. "When you went to sleep last night after the phone call I got up and headed to her room. When I got in there I noticed that it was significantly hotter in her room then the rest of the house. I looked to see it said seventy-five degrees in her room. However when she woke up it immediately cooled down, and when I kissed her forehead the first time it felt like I just shoved my face into a fire!" 

Rebecca stopped moving around the kitchen and looked at Sawyer starting to understand his suspicion. "If what you're saying is true then it is possible our daughter's semblance will be extremely powerful. We can't let her unlock it, you're right, but this is just too hard to believe," Rebecca said. Sawyer nodded his agreement.

"I should go check on her," Rebecca said as she started to head to Cinder's room. Cinder was still asleep lying in her crib. Rebecca felt the heat that Sawyer was talking about. It was obviously hotter in Cinder's room then the rest of the apartment. Rebecca put the back of her hand to Cinder's head and immediately pulled away from the burning that she just felt. Her hand was unharmed but she knew what that had felt like. Like she had just touched a blazing fire. 

"Your name appears to suit you Cinder," Rebecca said smiling a bit. Cinder started to squirm a bit before finally waking up slowly. The heat slowly went away yet again and Rebecca smiled at her daughter. "Good morning little one," Rebecca said. Cinder smiled and sat up as she lightly put one of her hands to Rebecca's forehead. She flinched a bit but noticed that the feeling of fire was gone from her daughter. "You're going to have a very interesting life it appears Cinder."


End file.
